


Truly a Bad Romance

by imaginarydaydreams



Series: Saeyoung Week 2018 [6]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I literally hate this because they would totally do this, Memes, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarydaydreams/pseuds/imaginarydaydreams
Summary: Saeyoung had some of the stupidest ideas at times, and always, they were ones that MC really couldn't refuse.





	Truly a Bad Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Saeyoung Week 2018, Day 6 - Crossdressing. I honestly hate this fic so damn much, so I blame [Kaja](http://thatrandomlittlegirl.tumblr.com/) and [Hailey](https://choisgirls.tumblr.com/) for this mess of a story. Please, I beg you, **_take this with a grain of salt._**

It’s funny just how much boredom can spark an adventure.

…Or a stupid idea.

One minute, you’re sitting on the couch, contemplating your existence and the next…you’re getting ready to film your husband dancing around in a tight leotard and high-heeled boots.

Which is exactly how this day was panning out to be.

MC was propping the camera up, moving it this way and that to balance it on its stand, when she heard Saeyoung’s voice call out to her from behind.

**“MC, you ready?”**

**“Yeah,”**  She called over her shoulder as she stilled the camera,  **“are you?”**

**“Yep! I’m coming in then, okay?”**

The sound of heels clicking against the floor resounded through the room, and she immediately felt her fight and flight responses kick in. She closed her eyes and whispered a silent prayer before turning around slowly, bracing herself for the worst.

But nothing…nothing could prepare her for the sight that stood before her.

**“I’m…”**

The first thing that caught her eye was the fabric clinging to his figure. The ruby red silk shimmered under the lights, skirt flowing around him as he strutted towards her. Her eyes trailed down and she caught sight of the thigh high boots he was sporting, complimenting his legs as he walked. To top it all off, when she looked back up to his face, she saw that, of course, he even had the tall red crown sitting atop those messy locks of his.

He struck a pose and gave her a flirtatious grin, blowing a kiss her way as she continued to gape at him.  **“Speechless? Amazed? Awestruck?”**

**“…questioning why you have a Lady Gaga outfit already at the ready. Why do you have a Lady Gaga outfit already at the ready?”**

He did a twirl, the skirt of his dress flaring and billowing out as he spun. It was graceful, elegant…but still left her with more questions than answers. He looked back up to her and winked as she just stared at him with a deadpan expression.  **“You’d be surprised by the kind of outfits I own. After all, a secret agent needs to be prepared for all kinds of occasions!”**

His cocky smile soon shifted into a small frown as he shifted on both feet, trying to stretch in what way he could in the tight outfit. “ **Though…you can really tell that I haven’t used these in a while,”**  he grimaced. He pulled at the neckline and attempted to yank down the dress to no avail.

**“That’s your fault,”**  she replied, walking over to the camera and repositioning it. Her hand flitted over the power button, eyes trained on his figure.

Were they really going to do this? Were they  _really?_

The answer to that was a hard but reluctant yes, a exasperated sigh escaping her lips while she pressed the switch and waited for the camera to boot up.

**“You’re the one who married me,”**  he replied back,  **“you should have known that boredom can bring forth the best ideas when we’re together.”**  He laughed at the way she looked over the top and shot a glare his way. But it was short-lived as he frowned again and attempted to shift the clothing into a more comfortable position.  **“We should hurry up and get this over with, though. This dress is killing me.”**

They both moved into a clear space and moved into position, him striking the opening pose as she steadied her hand on the camera. Her other hand moved towards her phone, tapping the play button on the video already queued up.

**“…You know, I could have been Lady Gaga,”** she quietly muttered.

And with that, their little rendition of  _‘Bad Romance’_  began.

* * *

The takes were fairly clean with only a few hiccups here and there—Saeyoung’s skirt rode up about twice and they had to re-film the piece because of…wardrobe malfunctions.

Yeah, let’s go with that. 

But overall, it surprised her that he knew the dance moves, or at the very least could improv something for the sake of satiating their boredom. His movements were clean, precise, professional; she almost gave the credit to his time as an agent and the possibility of him being trained in dance for potential missions.

Yet the look in his eyes as she filmed him dancing told her that, no, this wasn’t the case. It was purely Saeyoung just being his normal dorky self, having fun and possibly laughing at the reactions that he would surely receive from the other RFA members.

It was adorable, really.

And… if she had to be honest, Saeyoung really  _did_  look good in a little red dress. Those legs definitely did not lie. She was sure to ask him later about any exercises he did to keep them that toned.

Once the video was edited together, the couple sent to the RFA chatroom with the simple caption:  _ **“Who did it better?”**_

And while the other members often clashed in opinions, it was on that day that everyone finally,  _finally_  reached a unanimous decision…by all collectively blocking them both.

…Poor Saeran still had to go home eventually though, something that he  _really_  wasn’t looking forward to.


End file.
